Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1/scenariusz
Flynn-Fletcher wyjeżdża do afrykańskiego safari, zostawiając Pepe samego w domu. Tymczasem ten wyrusza na misję, aby powstrzymać Doktora Dundersztyca przed przejęciem kontroli nad O.B.F.S. Kiedy jednak doktor przypadkowo strzela promieniem Maksymalnego-Na-Zło-Przemienatora w Carla, to on zostaje nowym przywódcą agencji i więzi Dundersztyca i Monograma w klatkach. Agent P próbuje powstrzymać Carla, jednak zostaje trafiony jednym z promieni doktora Dundersztyca i znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Fineasz i Ferb wyruszają w podróż by odnaleźć swojego pupila. Część I (Odcinek zaczyna się na lotnisku w Danville.) Narrator: Gdzie jest Pepe? Linda: Mamo. Pamiętaj podlewać kwiatki. Wrócimy za nim się obejrzycie. Betty Jo: Ależ się cieszę. Pamiętam naszą wycieczkę do Afryki. Clyde: To było Arkansas Betty Jo: Faktycznie, ale i tak bawcie się świetnie. Lawrence: Ach, mój dobry kumpel ze studiów Ignacy już od lat zaprasza nas na swoją zwierzęcą farmę badawczą. Fineasz: (Trzyma transporter, w którym jest Pepe.) Pepe na pewno chce poznać te wszystkie dzikie zwierzęta. Pepe: (Dzwoni do niego nadgarstkowy komunikator, a on go odbiera.) Monogram: O tu jesteś Agencie P. Przechwyciliśmy e-mail Dundersztyca i musisz nam pomóc. Wybacz Agencie P. Wiesz, że wzywamy cię jedynie w najważniejszych przypadkach. Obawiam się, że nie możesz pojechać ze swoją rodziną na wakacje. Użyj techniki dywersyjnej B17. Pepe: (Kaszlnął.) Fineasz: Ej, dobrze się czujesz. (Wyjmuje Pepe z transportera.) O nie, chyba jest chory. Linda: Och, w takim stanie nie powinien podróżować. Lepiej niech zostanie w domu. Mężczyzna: Wasza mama ma rację. Niestety linie lotnicze zabraniają transportu chorych zwierząt. Fineasz: Pan jest pilotem? Mężczyzna: Nie, jestem dentystą. Po prostu lubię takie czapki. Lawrence: Pan dentysta ma rację i mama ma rację. Fineasz: Skoro Pepe musi zostać, to ja i Ferb z nim zostaniemy. Betty Jo: Nie przesadzaj skarbie, śmiało sobie jedźcie. Razem z dziadkiem dobrze się zajmiemy. Spiker na lotnisku: Pasażerowie lotu 431 proszeni do odprawy. Fineasz: Niech będzie. Będziemy za tobą tęsknić, stary. (Wkłada Pepe do klatki.) Odżywiaj się dobrze i odpoczywaj. Wkrótce się zobaczymy. (Fretka na lotnisku wyczekuje Jeremiasza. Dzwoni do niej telefon, a ona odbiera.) Fretka: (Odbiera telefon od Stefy.) Cześć. Stefa: (przez telefon) Cześć podróżniczko! Jesteś gotowa? Fretka: Nie, Jeremiasz miał przyjść, żeby się ze mną pożegnać, ale go nie ma. Stefa: Jestem pewna, że ma doskonały powód. Fretka: Ale powiedział, że chce mi powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Spiker na lotnisku: (Mówi przez megafon stojąc przy Fretce.) Pasażerowie lotu 431 do odprawy. Pasażerowie lotu 431 do odprawy. Fretka: (Odkłada telefon i mówi do spikera.) Tak, słyszałam. Spiker na lotnisku: I co? (Odchodzi.) (Kilka chwil później wszyscy siedzą w samolocie.) Linda: (do Lawrence'a) Nadal nie wierzę, że mamy wieczorne rezerwację w Chez Afric. Według przewodnika kulinarnego to najlepsza restauracja. Ma 5 gwiazdek, przepiękne widoki. Lawrence: Ja przed sobą mam w tej chwili najpiękniejszy widok. Linda: Och, skarbie. Lawrence: Nie, nie kochanie. Spójrz ile walizek wcisnęli na ten samochodzik. Linda: Uch, faktycznie niezwykłe. Buford: (do Baljeet'a) Przesuń no się! Baljeet: Byłem tu pierwszy! Czemu niby ja mam siedzieć na środku, a! (Buford przesadza Baljeet'a na środkowe siedzenie.) Buford: To teraz już rozumiesz. Baljeet: Wiesz co, nie rozwiążesz wszystkich swoich problemów siłą. Czasem trzeba pomyśleć. Buford: Tak czasem myślę o kruchych przepiórkach, o soczystych pieczeniach. Myślę o jedzeniu. Fineasz: (do Ferba) He, Pepe polubiłby siedzenie na piasku bez powodu. (Ferb ma na sobie kilka poduszek na kark.) Ha, twój żart też by mu się spodobał. Stewardessa: (do Izabeli) Zauważyłam twoją szarfę. Ja też byłam w zastępie Ogników. Przyniosłam ci świeży sok pomarańczowy. Izabela: Dzięki! (do Baljeet'a i Buforda) Panowie! Baljeet: Ogniki mają globalny zasięg. Izabela: Wiesz, że afrykańska sekcja Ogników ma własną, specjalną sieć odznak. Rozpoznawanie fauny i flory, łatwe. Znalezienie wody, sam banał i... jedzenie larwy? Buford: Z kruchymi przepiórkami, lub w soczystej pieczeni. Baljeet: Nie przejmuj się Izabelo, nie musisz zdobyć wszystkich odznak. Izabela: Nie muszę zdobyć wszystkich! Eh, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałeś?! Fretka: (do siebie) Nasz związek jest solidny jak mur, wszystko gra. Na pewno jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie przyszedł i pewnie bardzo chce mi powiedzieć, że chce żebyśmy zaczęli się podobnie ubierać czy czesać, hehehe tak... (Dzwoni do niej telefon.) Tak, to on, Jeremiasz! (Odbiera telefon.) Halo Jeremiasz, chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć? Przerwało połączenie. Stewardesa: Zaraz startujemy. Proszę się rozłączyć. Fretka: Muszę oddzwonić do chłopaka, ma mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Stewardesa: Dopiero gdy wylądujemy. Fretka: A ile trwa lot? Stewardesa: 16 godzin. Fretka: Och, 16 godzin bez telefonu. (Samolot wystartował.) (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher babcia i dziadek opiekują się Pepe, który leży w swoim łóżku.) Betty Jo: Ułóż go tak, by mu było wygodniej. Pepe: (Kichnął.) Betty Jo: Co się mówi dziobakiem, kiedy kichnie? Clyde: Sprawdzę w mojej księdze manier stekowców. Betty Jo: Masz książkę manier stekowców? Clyde: Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego. (Wychodzą z salonu.) Pepe: (Wyskakuje z łóżka i zakłada fedorę. Chusteczkę w pudełku o takim samym kolorze jak jego futro wymienił na pomarańczową jak jego dziób. Pudełko położył w łóżku i doczepia mu oczy. Biegnie do kaloryfera, który się otwiera i Pepe wpada do tunelu do jego bazy.) (Pepe wpadł do bazy.) Monogram: Ach, Agencie P. Okazało się, że przechwycony przez nas e-mail Dundersztyca nie był tak ważny, byś musiał przerywać rodzinne wakacje. Mój błąd. Na swoją obronę, powiem, że wszystko napisał wielkimi literami. Ale przeprowadzone śledztwo wykazało, że po prostu musiał wcisnąć klawisz Caps Lock przez przypadek. Tak czy inaczej coś kombinuje i lepiej to sprawdź. (Samolot już wylądował na lotnisku w Afryce.) Spiker na lotnisku: Jambo i witajcie na lotnisku imienia Jamo Keniaki Kumi Ukibidibae Jamo Weniaki Mi. (Walizki wypadają na taśmę do odbioru. Nagle na taśmę wpada Fretka.) Kobieta: (do mężczyzny) Nie skarbie, my mamy blondynkę. (Na taśmie jedzie inna dziewczyna o blond włosach.) To jest nasza córka. Dziewczyna: 16 godzin bez SMSów. Fineasz: (Zauważył podjeżdżającą do nich na taśmie Fretkę.) Och, ta jest nasza! Lawrence: Witaj w Afryce córeczko! Fretka: (Zeszła z taśmy i próbuje się połączyć z Jeremiaszem.) Głos z telefonu: Nie możemy zrealizować połączenia. Fretka: Jak to nie możecie?! Chcę zadzwonić! Baljeet: A masz kartę do rozmów międzynarodowych? Fretka: Och, nie wzięłam. Dawaj swoją! Baljeet: Ale ja też nie mam. Buford: (Wyjmuje karty do gry.) A ja mam kartę. Wybierz sobie, którą chcesz. Fretka: Nie magikuj młody, mówię poważnie. Buford: Kto magikuje? Ja tylko rozdaję karty. Baljeet: Czy mogę jedną? Buford: Nie! Ignacy: (do Lawrence'a) Kudłat Larry! Lawrence: Witaj przyjacielu! Ignacy: Co tam u ciebie? Hehehe! Linda: Kudłat Larry? Lawrence: Zauważyłaś, że nie mam żadnych zdjęć między 78, a 79. Linda: Tak. Lawrence: Hehe, oto powód. Ach,st przedstawiam ci moją żonę Lindę, to nasze dzieci i ich przyjaciele. Kochani to jest Ignacy Ukareamü, mój przyjaciel ze studiów. Fretka: Cześć Igi, jak się masz? Ignacy: Dzień dobry młoda damo, wiele słysz... Fretka: Macie może telefon na tej waszej całej farmie? Linda: Fretka! Ignacy: Eh, nastolatki na całym świecie są takie same. Lawrence: No pewnie, że mają tam telefon. Afryka nie jest, aż tak ewidentna jak myślisz. Ignacy: Święta prawda. Za mną proszę! Żyrafy czekają na zewnątrz! ...Żartowałem! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! '' - przyspieszone '' Dundersztyc: A! Pepe Pan Dziobak. (Pepe spada w pułapkę.) Zapraszam w pułapkę, bo czas na retrospekcję. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): W dzieciństwie byłem trochę otyłym chłopcem. (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: I, dlatego zbudowałem Siłownio-Sprzęto-Zatrzymywator. Tada, wchodzę na bieżnię, zaczynam biec i wystrzeliwuje strumień dźwiękowy, który unieruchamia sprzęt we wszystkich siłowniach w Okręgu Trzech Stanów bla, bla, bla, bla wszyscy są tłuści i otyli. (Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki.) A ja wbiegam do ratusza i przejmuję władzę. Nie! Pepe Panie Dziobaku nie rób tego! Nie wciskaj przycisku autodestrukcji! Właśnie tego! (Specjalnie naciska przycisk autodestrukcji. Inator wybucha.) Eh. Sam go wcisnąłem. (Udaje terkotanie Pepe.) Racja! Jestem ofermą. Dobra, możesz już iść. Wygrałeś uczciwie! (Pepe odlatuje.) A żeby Cię Pepe Panie...! I odleciał. Hahaha! Dał Cię nabrać na sztuczkę z Przynęto-Inatorem. Norm!? Norm: Jakże miło znów widzieć pana zwęgloną twarz. Dundersztyc: Hahaha! Pepe Pan Dziobak już na nam dzisiaj nie zagradza. Do wieczora jestem bezdziobakowy. Jestem soúpepe. Jestem dziobako-apsensyjny. A teraz, ponieważ tak czy siak muszę to z siebie wyrzucić, oto mój Maksymalny-Na-Zło-Przemieniator. Prawda, że paskudny? Widzisz, Norm? Olśniło mnie, że walka z podwładnymi jak Pepe Pan Dziobak to absolutna strata czasu. Dlaczego nie zacząć od góry? Dlaczego nie pozbyć się szefa? Norm: Majora Monograma? Dundersztyc: Dlaczego nie zabrać się za tego głównodowodzącego całym tym O.B.F.Sem? Norm: Majora Monograma? Dundersztyc: Dasz mi to wreszcie powiedzieć? Eh, wiesz, że Pepe Pan Dziobak nigdy mi nie przerywa? Jak mówiłem dowodzącego całym tym O.B.F.Sem Majora Monograma! No i widzisz wszystko zepsułeś. Znowu wszystko zepsułeś. To mnie akurat nie dziwi. Nieważne! Tym czymś strzelę w Majora Monograma i stanie się zły! No a potem, no wiesz, zostanie moim pomocnikiem, zdradzi mi hasło do O.B.F.Sowej sieci komputerowej dzięki czemu przejmę władzę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. W każde słoneczne popołudnie Major Monogram wchodzi na dach swojej kwatery, żeby się poopalać. (Strzela w kosmos, w satelitę, a promień odbija się od niej.) (Na dachu kwatery Major Monogram leży na leżaku w samych kąpielówkach i przegląda swoją wewnętrzną część buzi w lusterku.) Major Monogram: E, ej Carl czy mój języczek nie wydaje Ci się większy? (Promień inatora odbija się od lusterka i uderza w Carla, a on mdleje.) (Dundersztyc wygląda przez lornetkę z balkonu.) Dundersztyc: Hahaha! Kot mojej sąsiadki znowu podarł jej zasłony. Szkoda, że nie widać skąd kwatery O.B.F.S.u, ale powinno już być po wszystkim. Ej Norm, pakuj inatory! Spółka Zło Dundersztyca ma od dziś nową siedzibę! Norm: Już pakuję! Dundersztyc: Tylko niczego nie zepsuj! (W Afryce wszyscy dojechali samochodem Ignacego na farmę.) Ignacy: Witajcie na farmie badawczej! (Pomaga dzieciom wyjść z samochodu.) Izabela: Dziękuję! Fineasz: Mam pytanie proszę pana. Co to za namiot? Ignacy: Ach, narzędzia, trochę złomu, części pozostałe po budowie naszej farmy. Fineasz: Uwielbiam narzędzia. Ferb: A ja lubię na-. Buford: To kiedy jedziemy na safari? Ignacy: Musimy tylko zatankować auto i możemy ruszać. Baljeet: Czy jest tu gdzieś łazienka? Ignacy: Młodzieńcze, tam jest krzak przeznaczony tylko dla ciebie. Baljeet: Dla mnie? Serio, ale jako... och, to miała być metafora. Fretka: (Podbiega do kobiety badającej małpę.) Telefon! Ma może pani telefon?! Kobieta: Owszem mam telefon, ale niestety nie działa, bo remontują przekaźnik. Fretka: Och! (Popatrzyła na małpę z bananem.) Czy ten banan ma może wykupiony roaming? Ignacy: Dobra, uwaga wsiadamy! Wyruszamy wszyscy na safari! (Piosenka: Oto Sawanna) Żeński głos: Lalalalala, Sawanna! Męski i Żeński głos: Raj wokół nas Przepiękna Sawanna Tutaj życie inny ma bieg Możesz tu małpie dać banana Lecz nie złość geparda Bo pogoni cię Ci co w dzień sypiają Wychodzą w nocy na żer Korków nigdy nie ma też No rozejrzyj się Tutaj aż żyć się chce! Oto Sawanna! Gdzie nie spojrzeć Morze zielonych traw Mały hipopotam Szuka mamy swej Już pora zapiąć pas i zatkać nos I ruszyć w rejs! Zrobić hop tam gdzie śniady kob Tu i tam gazeli tan Mieć wspólny stół Z antylopą Gnu Lecz nie chadzaj zgrają, gdzie lwy sypiają Tu prowadzisz się, tam ugryzą cię Tutaj aż żyć się chce Oto Sawanna! Oto Sawanna! (Dojechali do wąwozu.) Ignacy: A to moi drodzy jest niezbadany wąwóz. Nazywa się Hyjuliekanny Watti. Fineasz: To piękna nazwa. Co to znaczy? Ignacy: Niezbadany wąwóz. Ferb: Z nazwą faktycznie trafili. Ignacy: Żeby się dostać na sam dół, będzie wam potrzebny jakiś bardzo nietypowy pojazd. Fineasz: Mówi pan bardzo nietypowy pojazd. Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ignacy: No dobra, z powrotem do samochodu! (Wrócili na farmę.) Ignacy: I właśnie dlatego w Afryce nie ma kangurów. Buford: Nie wierzę! Linda: Podziękujmy wszyscy Ignacemu za cudowną wycieczkę. Fretka: Tak! Izabela: Juhu! Fineasz: Było świetnie! Dzięki! Ignacy: Ależ nie ma za co! Rozgośćcie się i odpocznijcie. Ja muszę wyczyścić zagrodę lam. Nic w tym przyjemnego. Fineasz: Panie Ukareamü, chcielibyśmy zapytać, czy możemy wykorzystać trochę waszego złomu, żeby zbudować bardzo nietypowy pojazd. Ignacy: Oczywiście chłopcy! Fineasz: Dzięki! Ignacy: To dopiero wyobraźnia. Lawrence: (do Lindy) Kochanie, wygląda na to, że wszyscy znaleźli sobie jakieś zajęcie, a my mamy rezerwację w Chez Afric już za godzinę. Linda: No właśnie! Mam dzisiaj lwi apetyt. Lawrence: Och, dobre! Dobre! (Ciężarówka ze sprzętem Dundersztyca podjechała pod kwaterę O.B.F.S.u.) Major Monogram: Dundersztyc, co ty tutaj robisz?! Przyjechałeś żeby wreszcie się poddać? Dundersztyc: Ta, jasne Francis. Może tak pomógłbyś mi z tymi kartonami? Major Monogram: Co?! Za nic Ci nie pomogę Dundersztyc: Fajne uczucie, prawda? Bycie złym, hę? Major Monogram: Co ty znowu wygadujesz? Jestem dobry! Dundersztyc: Dobry i zły. Mrug, mrug. Major Monogram: Dlaczego mrugasz? A poza tym ty nie musisz mówić "mrug", kiedy mrugasz. Dundersztyc: No przestań Francis. Trafiłem Cię moim Maksymalnym-Na-Zło-Przemieniatorem on... skoro nie trafiłem Ciebie to kogo trafiłem? (Carl łapie Majora Monograma i Dundersztyca w pułapkę) Carl: (Trzyma czaszkę.) Haha! Dwóch za jednym zamachem! Teraz przejmę władzę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! A znając hasła administratora do komputera O.B.F.S-u. A także dzięki moim wyjątkowym znajomością technik fotokopiowania mam wszelkie atuty żeby to zrobić. Dundersztyc: A, wiesz co Francis, zdaje się, że to właśnie w niego trafiłem. Major Monogram: Poważnie? Dundersztyc: Tak, tylko co to za stara czaszka? Część II (Na farmie Fankei, mężczyzna i kobieta robią adumu.) Izabela: Wow, ale frajda. Dzięki za nauczenie mnie adumu. Fankei: Dziękujemy, że nauczyłaś nas (Tańczy jak Iza w tej piosence i słychać jej instrumentalną wersję.) Iza ma czad fryza. Izabela: Nie ma za co Fankei. No, powinnam już chyba wracać na farmę. Fankei: Dowidzenia i powodzenia z tym robalem. Izabela: Dzięki. Fankei: Robale. (Robi minę jakby wymiotował.) Ohyda. Kobieta: Nie pamiętam żebym musiała jeść larwę, kiedy byłam ognikiem. (Na farmie stoją Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Buford, wtedy podchodzi do nich Izabela.) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: Zastanawiamy się, w jakie zwierzęce cechy wyposażyć nasz bardzo nietypowy pojazd. Izabela: Super, macie jakieś pomysły? (Piosenka Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd.) Fineasz: Nogi geparda trzeba by szybko biegać No i para też gorylich łap Buford: Do wspinaczki! Fineasz: Lepiej zapnij pasy Bo lubimy dziwne trasy A nasz silnik małpią siłę ma I nosorożca róg By nic nie wpadło nam w oko Żyrafy długą szyję żeby sięgać wysoko A ogon miał wężowy być to pomysł sprytny Jednak małpi ogon się okazał bardziej chwytny Oto nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest Bez dachu, bez kół ani bez gaźnika I przedniej szyby nie ma I skrzydeł też nie I nie ma nagrzewnicy Za to nieźle bryka Fineasz i chór: Zresztą czy to takie ważne jest Nie potrzebna nagrzewnica Tylko mocna kierownica Fineasz: Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest (Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest) Oto nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest (Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest) Oto nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest Tak! Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów. Betty Jo: O! Pepe żałuj, że nie pojechałeś z chłopcami do Arkasas. Całe szczęście, że nie wiesz co Cię ominęło! (Pepe leży w łóżku i ogląda zdjęcie Fineasza i Ferba.) (W kwaterze O.B.F.S. Dundersztyc i Major Monogram są zamknięci w celi.) Dundersztyc: Ale mój wywiad wyraźnie donosił, że to ty będziesz się opalać nie mówili o stażyście. Monogram: Bo on nie jest naszym oficjalnym pracownikiem bez pensji. Dundersztyc: Nie płacicie mu? Monogram: Dostaje stypendium. Dundersztyc: Ty na pewno nie jesteś zły? Monogram: Carl! Nie możesz nas trzymać w tej celi! Aczkolwiek maszyna do koktajlów to całkiem miły akcent. Carl: Jestem złoczyńcą nie barbarzyńcą. Próbowaliście letnią czekoladę? Dundersztyc: (Pije koktajl.) Mmmm... Faktycznie doskonale czuć smak lata. Monogram: Byłeś dobrze zapowiadającym się wzorowym uczniem. Nie rozumiem co niby chcesz osiągnąć tym wszystkim? Carl: Że niby co chcę osiągnąć? Powiem panu Majorze. (Piosenka Jestem łotrem.) Carl: Do dziś byłem tu na każde zawołanie. Ale to zmieni się bo mam nowe powołanie. Nie muszę objaśniać, bo już dobrze wiecie! Jestem łotrem! Dundersztyc: Jest łotrem! Carl: Największym na całym świecie! Jeśli szukasz kłopotów ja to w mig wyczuję! Od dziś parkuję gdzie chcę, nikt mnie nie odholuje! Gdy zaczynam przegrywać, to grę psuję, bo wiecie: Jestem łotrem! Dundersztyc: Jest łotrem! Carl: Największym na całym świecie! Jeeeeaa! Tak jest! Największym na całym świecie! Zaśpiewajcie im dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: On dobre oceny chce mieć! Carl: Pewnie, że tak! Dziewczyny: I wiele talentów ma też! Carl: Pewnie, że mam! Dziewczyny: A w rękawie asów ma ze sześć! Carl: Mam ich całą talię! Dziewczyny: I przystojny jak bestia jest! Carl: Nie muszę objaśniać, bo już dobrze wiecie: Jestem łotrem! Dundersztyc: Jest łotrem! Carl: Największym na całym świecie! (x2) Monogram: Ha! Może i masz sprytnie ukryty talent wokalny, ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz jedynie zwykłym stażystą Carl: (Podchodzi do nich.) Sącz swój koktajl wąsaczu. A ty natychmiast przynieść moje inatory. (Uwalnia Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Właściwie... wydaje mi się, że one należą raczej do... Carl: Cicho stażysto! Dundersztyc: No a pensja? Carl: Nie, tutaj inaczej się rozliczamy. Monogram: Hm? Właśnie wpadłem na pomysł. Ale tym razem na dobry pomysł, a nie taki jak ten... (W Afryce Lawrence i Linda jadą do restauracji.) Linda: Och, ta restauracja jest bardzo wysoko. Na pewno z góry widać całą sawannę. (Kilka chwil potem Lawrence i Linda znajdują się już wewnątrz Chez Afric. Stają oni w kolejce) Conseureuge: Dzisiaj szef kuchni robi swoje popisowe danie, która liga kulinarna nazwała Antylopa Gnu pod szkłem. Linda i Lawrence: Och! (Na farmie Fretka szuka telefonu.) Fretka: Telefon! Telefon! (ryk hipopotama) Telefon! Nie dowiem się, co Jeremiasz chciał mi powiedzieć. Ten kontynent mnie nie cierpi! Tamten lew, dwa klauni w świetle ultrafioletowym, tajemniczy obiekt przykryty szmatą. (Zdejmuje szmatę z obiektu, który okazuje się telefonem.) Telefon! Wielki, dziwny i przedpotopowy. (Zdmuchuje kurz z urządzenia i czyta napis na nim.) Dla dobrego odbioru umieść urządzenie w wysokim, odsłoniętym miejscu. (Kilka chwil potem ciągnie telefon w kierunku drzewa.) Hihihihihi... (W kwaterze O.B.F.S. Dundersztyc przyprowadza swoje inatory.) Dundersztyc: Wiesz co, zbudowałem kiedyś Innych-Inatorów-Przenoszator-Inator. To idealna okazja, żeby go wykorzystać. Nie wiem jak mogłem o nim zapomnieć... Carl: Przestań silić się na podstęp chudzielcu! Dawaj te inatory! Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra, chwila! Nerwus. Pierwszy jest Deitegrato-Inator, który... Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: Dobra! Tutaj stoi sobie Galaktyko-Inator, który... Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: A Derezzator-Inator!? Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: A Przeciw-Wieszako-Inator. Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: Może W-Górę-... Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: Ogórko-Krojo... Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: Wstanio-I-... Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: Bojo... Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: A... Carl: Chłam! Dundersztyc: I... Carl: Chłam!'' '(Dundersztyc bierze wdech.) Chłaam! '''Dundersztyc: Ej no weź, dopiero co brałem wdech. (Pepe leży w swoim łóżku, gdy nagle słyszy sygnał.) Monogram: (przez zegarek Agenta P) Agencie P! Stało się coś strasznego! (Przejście do bazy. Widać rurkę zrobioną ze słomek wysuniętą do telefonu.) Słuchaj uważnie! Ta rurka ze słomek zaraz opadnie jak klu... (Rurka opadła, co spowodowało koniec rozmowy.) Hm, właśnie chciałem powiedzieć kluska. (W Afryce Fretka siedzi na czubku drzewa i rozmawia przez telefon.) Fretka: Tak! Danville w USA! D, A, N, W... E, tak! D tak jak daleko stąd. (Małpa, która siedzi obok Fretki, próbuje dotknąć telefon.) (do małpy) To potrwa tylko chwilkę. (W kwaterze O.B.F.S. Pepe przez rury wentylacyjne próbuje się dostać do Monograma. Wychodzi przez otwór i wyskakuje do przedpokoju. Przykłada swoją dłoń do skanera biometrycznego.) Skaner biometryczny: Skan biometryczny poprawny. System bezpieczeństwa wyłączony. (Otwierają się drzwi do pomieszczenia z uwięzionym Majorem.) Monogram: Agencie P, tutaj! (Pepe podbiega do Majora.) Zrozumiałeś moją wiadomość. Musimy się śpieszyć, mamy... (Uruchamia się pułapka na Pepe.) Carl: (Wychodzi z cienia i klaszcze powoli.) Bardzo ładnie, bardzo ładnie. Monogram: Carl! Ty klaszczący łotrze! Carl: Musiałem się jakoś pozbyć Agenta P, więc zostawiłem ci te słomki. Monogram: Ale chyba wiesz, że mogłeś go sam wezwać. Pracujesz tutaj! Carl: Nie miałem tyle czasu, ale teraz mając nieograniczony dostęp do komputera O.B.F.S.u, Okręg Trzech Stanów padnie przede mną na kolana! Wyłączę elektrownie, rozsynchronizuję światła i tak utworzę armię stażystów gotową na moje rozkazy i będę im płacić! Monogram: To obłęd! Dundersztyc: Ej wyluzuj! Chyba dostanę podwyżkę. (do Carla) O, o powinieneś nazwać operację na przykład "Operacja zły duet"! Carl: Wyjdź! Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra! (Odchodzi i mówi do siebie.) Hm, a może tak "Operacja wielki zrzęda". Carl: Słyszałem to! Dundersztyc: Mam nadzieję, bo tak powiedziałem. (Przypadkowo oparł się na guziku, który otworzył pułapkę na Pepe.) Carl: Głupcze, coś ty narobił!? A! (Odbiegł.) Może jesteś wolny, ale nie pokonasz moich złych robo-Flynn-Fletcherów. (Otwiera komórkę z robotami rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.) Hahahaha! Dundersztyc: Naprawdę dziwne. Mam wrażenie, że z nią byłem kiedyś na randce, ale nie miałem wtedy pojęcia, że jest robotem. (W Afryce dzieci są w bardzo nietypowym pojeździe przy Niezbadanym Wąwozie. Fineasz udaje fanfary tak jak Irving w odcinku Retrospekcja.) Izabela: Brawo! Buford: Jest o niebo lepszy od Irvinga. Fineasz: Dzięki Buford. Skoro fanfary mamy z głowy, co powiecie na zejście w Hyjuliekanny Watti? Izabela: A gdzie zaczniemy? Fineasz: Więc najpierw sfruniemy z gracją kondora i wylądujemy na tamtej półce, potem chwycimy się tamtych lian i rozhuśtamy jak małpa dzięki małpim ramionom, na koniec wylądujemy na tamtym zboczu z wyczuciem geparda. Rzecz jasna każda inna droga na dół to nagła i pewna śmierć. Buford: To będzie łatwe jak bułka z masłem. (W Afryce Fretka siedzi na czubku drzewa i rozmawia przez telefon.) Fretka: Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: (przez telefon) Halo, Fretka? Fretka: (Do małpy.) To Jeremiasz. (W O.B.F.S.) Carl: Brać tego stekowca! (Roboty gonią Pepe, ale za każdym razem im się nie udaje złapać.) (Robot Lawrence próbuje, nie udaje mu się, robot Fineasz próbuje, nie udaje mu się, robot Fretka próbuje, nie udaje jej się, robot Linda próbuje, nie udaje jej się. Pepe dobiega do komputera i przykłada dłoń do komputera O.B.F.S.) Komputer O.B.F.S-u: Łapa zidentyfikowana, hasło zgodne, komputer zablokowany. Carl: Nie! Odciął dostęp do komputera, jeśli nie ucieknie, to nie będę w stanie przejąć władzy. Dundersztyc: To naprawdę ekscytujące! Carl: (Podchodzi do Dundersztyca.) Co tak stoisz bezczynnie jak słup? Łap go! Dundersztyc: Hm? (Biegnie.) Inatory! (Włącza wszystkie inatory naraz.) (W Afryce Fretka siedzi na czubku drzewa i rozmawia przez telefon.) Fretka: Mówiłeś, że masz mi coś do powiedzenia. Powiesz mi? Jeremiasz: (przez telefon) (Przerywa rozmowę.) Fretka... myślę, że... ja nie... raczej... zer...wać. Fretka: Co? Jeremiasz!? (Ekran przybliża się do Fretki i jest straszna muzyka.) Znaczy, że ze mną zrywasz? (W Afryce dzieci są w bardzo nietypowym pojeździe przy Niezbadanym Wąwozie.) Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy! Buford, Baljeet wy bierzecie nogi. Baljeet: Teraz zobaczysz jak myślenie się... Buford: Z drogi kujonie! To robota dla silnych, bezmyślnych mięśni. (Urywa to co mają poruszać nogami nietypowego pojazdu.) O oł! (Ekran przybliża się do wszystkich, jest straszna muzyka i nietypowy pojazd spada do wąwozu.) Wszyscy: Aaa! (W O.B.F.S Dundersztyc dalej włącza wszystkie inatory naraz.) Carl: Czekaj, nie, nie! Nie wszystkie inatory naraz! Dundersztyc: (Dalej włącza wszystkie inatory naraz.) Czy możesz powtórzyć głośniej? (Wszystkie inatory się włączają i strzelają w Pepe.) Carl: Ty głupsze! Coś ty narobił? (Ekran przybliża się do inatorów i jest straszna muzyka.) Monogram: Agent P!? (W Chez Afric, gdzie są Linda i Lawrence) Conseureuge: Flynn-Fletcher, przykro mi, ale nie macie państwo rezerwacji. (Ekran przybliża się do Lindy i Lawrenca i jest straszna muzyka.) Narrator: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Napisy końcowe (Powtórka piosenki Jestem łotrem.) Carl: Do dziś byłem tu na każde zawołanie. Ale to zmieni się bo mam nowe powołanie. Nie muszę objaśniać, bo już dobrze wiecie! Jestem łotrem! Dundersztyc: Jest łotrem! Carl: Największym na całym świecie! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3